Hello, Jamie
by Walrus Gumboot
Summary: Set between SAW and SAW II. Detective Eric Mason interrogates a teenager who has escaped from Jigsaw's latest trap.


Disclaimer: I do not own SAW or the characters Eric Mason, Kerry, and Jigsaw

Author's Note: Just so you know Eric Mason is the new detective who'll be hunting down Jigsaw in SAW II

At a busy police station, Det. Eric Mason was reading newspaper articles about the Jigsaw Killer. He had been assigned the job after the previous detective had been murdered. The article was describing Jigsaw's recent game involving 2 men chained in a bathroom together in an abandoned warehouse. The article read:

_"The bodies of Dr. Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner, Zep Hindle, and Det. David Tapp were all found dead in a warehouse that hasn't been used in over 7 years. According to tapes at the site it was the notorious Jigsaw Killer who was responsible. Continuing his string of psychopathic games Jigsaw kidnapped Dr. Gordon and Adam and chained them both on opposite sides of the room. On Dr. Gordon's tape it informed him that if he did not kill Adam within six hours, his wife, Allison, and daughter, Diana, were to be killed. Also on the tape it states there was a dead body who had committed suicide but when police arrived no body was found."_

"My God", Eric said under his breath. He began to read more but his intercom buzzed and he answered."Yes?"."Eric, there's a teenager here. He says he escaped a Jigsaw situation." Kerry said. "I'll be right there." He got up and walked down the halls of the station. He went into the interrogation room and walked up to Kerry.

"What do we got?" He asked. Kerry pointed through the two-way glass and he saw a very pale looking boy hunched over the table he was sitting at. He was shaking and shivering as if he was freezing. His white t-shirt was spattered with blood and grime making it look like he crawled through a sewer. Eric could see streaks of tears on the teen's face.

"What happened to him?" Eric asked not taking his eyes off of the teenager. "I don't know." Kerry said, "I couldn't get any information out of him." "Does he have a name?" "Jamie Masterson. That's all I could find out."

Eric walked out of the room and stepped into the room where Jamie was in. "Hello, Jamie. My name's Det. Eric Mason." Jamie looked at him but remained silent. "So you say you escaped one of Jigsaw's traps. Is that correct?" Jamie nodded his head. "Could you please explain what happened?" Eric asked. Jamie opened his mouth and a very nervous and shaky voice said, "I can't". Eric had a puzzled look on his face. "Why not?" he said. "I don't want to relive it."

Eric sighed. The first information he had on Jigsaw and the victim wouldn't say a word. "Jamie, this is serious. I need to know what happened to you so I can try to put this psycho in prison."

Jamie took a deep breath. " I remember waking up and feeling death around my neck."

* * *

Jamie's eyes opened up slowly. His grogginess was slowly fading and it registered in his mind that he was not in his room. He realized he was in a dimly lit unfamiliar room and he was in a chair. After he became fully awake he felt cold metal around his neck.

Jamie began to panic. He clawed at the strange thing on his neck and began to scream. " Help Me! Someone!" He looked around the dank room and noticed a small television to his right. He also noticed a remote next to him with a note on the play button that said "Press". He picked it up and pressed play with a shaking thumb.

The television flashed on and Jamie was baffled by what he saw. The screen showed a bizarre puppet with a face no one could forget. The puppet looked at the screen and its mouth opened and with a monotonous voice it said

_"Hello Jamie, glad to see you're awake. You're probably wondering why you're here. Well I'll tell you. Everything in your life can be considered perfect. You're a straight A student, you have a loving family, and a girlfriend like no other. But three months ago you made a horrible choice and befriended your schoolmate Drew Sanders. Drew convinced you to start stealing. First minor things like candy but soon you evolved to other things like mugging people on the streets. Well I'm going to change all of that. The device you're wearing is locked around your neck and attached to it is a spring loaded saw blade. The device also has a timer set for five minutes. When the timer goes off, the blade will launch and you will be decapitated."_

Jamie froze. The mere thought of being decapitated made him want to throw up. But the puppet continued.

_"The only key to your device is within the lower stomach of the anonymous man in the room with you. Would you rob an innocent man of his life to save your own? Have fun._

Suddenly a buzzing sound came from Jamie's device. The timer had been activated. The game had begun.

* * *

Jamie's eyes started to water. Eric looked somewhat shocked that this had happened only a few hours ago. "What did you do after that?" He asked. Jamie sighed, "I looked around for the body"

* * *

Jamie was breathing very roughly. He figured there was no use in screaming; no one would have heard him. Jamie's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the chamber. He looked at every corner of the room and saw something that shocked him. It was the man the puppet told him about. The man was standing up and his hands were cuffed to a pipe. The only clothing the man was wearing was a pair of jeans and a burlap sack over his head with a question mark symbol on it.

Jamie stepped toward the body and saw a knife at its feet. He picked it up an on it was an inscription that said "_Will you or won't you?"_ Jamie didn't have very much time left. Under his breath he whispered, "_Forgive me_"

He raised the knife and brought it down violently on the man's stomach. Blood spattered everywhere over Jamie but he didn't care. He repeated the process of raising the knife up and slicing the man's stomach several times. Tears ran down Jamie's cheeks as horrible thoughts raced though his mind. "_I'm a murderer_" he thought, "_I'm taking a man's life. This guy probably didn't deserve to die_."

Jamie had less than a minute now. Reluctantly he dove his hand into the stomach of the now dead man. Feeling the intestines made Jamie throw up but he still searched inside until he felt something small and metal. He'd found the key! He grabbed the key as quickly as he could and pulled it out

_15 seconds left_

He searched for the padlock on his device

_10 seconds left_

He found the lock and with a shaking hand he pushed the key in and unlocked the lock!

_5 seconds left_

Jamie threw the padlock down and grabbed his device and threw the macabre invention to the far side of the room. Another loud buzzing sound came from the device as the saw blade launched and sliced through the collar and hit the wall.

Jamie could not believe what happed to him. He had almost been decapitated _and_ he killed a person. He looked over at the man he had killed. "_Why is there a bag on his head?" _he thought. With twitching hands he grabbed the sack on the body's head and lifted. Jamie's eyes shot open and his breath was knocked out of him. He had recognized the person he killed and he could not believe it.

"Why! Why him!" Jamie screamed. He fell to the floor and cried violently. Suddenly the entire room was filled with a very bright light. Jamie could barely see a figure in the room with him wearing a black coat with a hood covering the figure's face. He had been watching him!

Jamie gave a puzzled look at the man. Jamie tried to speak but for some reason he couldn't. The man with the black coat said something to Jamie that he will never forget.

_"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not anymore."_

* * *

Eric was stunned that Jigsaw put a teenager throughout this entire ordeal. "Jamie, you recognized the man you killed, is that correct?" Jamie shook his head. "Who did you kill in order to save your life?" Jamie looked at Eric in the eyes and with a quivering voice he said:

"I killed the person who introduced me to thievery and my best friend, Drew Sanders"

The End


End file.
